Songs Of A Team
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: Broken by her break up with Beck and excluded by her friends, Jade gets a call from some familiar people in Japan. School is out, and Jade is heading there for the summer. Let's see how H.A. can handle an empowered, improved, and famous Jade West. (Because we all know that Dan made Jade a gank. She actually epic x 10)
1. Jade takes Japan

**Hey peeps! This is a new story I'm trying out, and I swear to Kami and ramen there is a chapter for Set Me Free in the works, so yeah. I also should mentioned I have only been in LAX 2 times, and have no idea what the Japanese airports are like. 'Kay? I do know a bunch of different types of Japanese foods, so go look up the ones you don't know. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Guess what? Me no own Victorious or Naruto**

Jade POV**  
**"That's it! I'm sorry Beck, but watching you flirt with too many girls too many times is really starting to hurt. We're done."  
"Fine Jade."  
He walked away. It was always him, huh. I may have called it quits but Beck was always the first to leave. Giving up on me, like my parents, like everybody at Hollywood Arts, everybody going to that goddamn stupid _Vega_. But it was ok. School was almost out, and as soon as it was I was on a plane to Japan.  
I've never told anybody, but I love Japan. I went there once, with my family when I was nine.

A group of 3 kids befriended me, and we traded emails. They called themselves Team 7, and were my inspiration to sing, and act. I remember, there was this one kid, Naruto, who loved orange and this Japanese food ramen to the point of near insanity. And Sakura, the girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. To finish off there was Sasuke, a kid with hair that looked like a chicken's ass and always wore navy blue or black. Sakura had a really big crush on him, and he and Naruto were rivals.  
Occasionally we trade emails, and I was the first to know they had made a pop group called Team 7. Their songs had so much meaning, and a psychedelic electro pop appeal to them. Now they'd become superstars, and would be coming to the U.S.A. for a tour.  
_Where was I,_  
_when the rockets came to life_  
_and carried you away_  
My ringtone echoed through the empty room.  
"Who the hell is this?"  
"Hey Jade-chan!" I almost dropped the phone. It was Uzumaki Naruto. How'd he get my number?  
"NARUTO?! Okay how the frick do you have my number?"  
"Ah, your tou-san (father) gave it to us. HURRYUPHURRYUPWECAN'TWAITTOSEEYOURAMEN!" (translation: hurry up hurry up we can't wait to see you ramen!)  
"Hn. Shut up dobe."  
"Calm the hell down, Naruto. Could you be anymore brighter, Mr. Sunshine?" I answered sarcastically. From what I could tell, Sasuke was hitting Naruto, and Sakura was trying to get the phone.  
"Hiya, Jade! So your plane leaves early, so you better get home and start packing!"  
"Fine. Bye Sakura."  
"Sayonara, Jade!" For some reason, I wasn't crying. Beck may have given up on me, everybody in Hollywood Arts may have left, but soon they would be looking at my back. Team 7's voices filled me with a hope long gone.

Later, I rushed to LAX (L.A.'s airport) and boarded a flight to Konoha, Japan, no scissors on my mind, no heavy makeup or black clothes on, and a smile graced my lips, a smile that I've never shown for years.

The hours in the plane passed by quickly, and I was oblivious to the rest of the world. My head kept replaying to scenes of all the H.A. clique together, and then the slideshow changed to Team 7, how they accepted me, loved me, _needed_ me. That group of three were my true friends. I would be so happy to see them, to be the real Jadelyn August West with them. On my laptop, I almost changed my Slap, but quickly closed the page. I didn't need reminders of the others I left back in the States.

The airplane touched down smoothly, and I walked out of the plane as fast as possible. My eyes searched the crowd for pink hair, orange clothes, and a black chicken butt hairdo. I saw them, holding up a sign the said _Jade West_.

"Jade!" I heard Naruto scream. I ran towards them, enveloped in the smells of apples, musk, and orange which some how all complemented each other. Sakura brushed some short bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes, and smiled at me.

"Konichiwa, Jade-chan." She greeted me, notably more calm then Naruto. Turning around she started glaring at Sasuke, and punched him.

"Sasuke-kun, please greet our friend." Sakura spoke, exuding a dangerous aura. I chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine Sakura. Hello to you too Naruto."

"A-ano," a quiet voice stuttered out. I glanced over my shoulder to see a petite girl with navy blue hair and pearly lavender eyes.

"Hey Hinata." She smiled, looking relieved.

"K-konichiwa, Jade-san." Naruto bounded over to us, slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder and kissed her cheek, causing the poor girl to go red and start stuttering even more.

"How's Hollywood Arts, Jade?" I heard Sakura say.

"Well, not too well." Eyeing me critically, she decided on something and then made a call to an unknown person named Ino.

"Naruto, Sasuke-Kun," She instructed. "Take her bags to the apartment. We will meet you there." She gave me a knowing wink. Naruto spluttered and yelled in the background, indignant at having to do such a task. Hinata quickly calmed him down in some unknown way. They grabbed my hands, and we walked out of the airport. I felt happy, all thoughts of Vega or Beck erased from my mind. I was home.


	2. Team 7 comeback!

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING. I WAS IN COSTA RICA AND THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET AND THE THINGY YOU USE TO GET INTERNET WASN'T WORKING. SO I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL I GOT TO AN INTERNET CAFE**

** beta . threadless product / 4420 / Super _ LOL / tab , girls / style , shirt**

**The link above is Jade's tshirt (without spaces, duh.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME. NO. OWN.**

**Also, Alligator Sky belongs to Owl City. And partially to Shawn Christopher. Any other songs belong to who they belong. A.K.A. not me.**

_frdnbgdnrsg = lyrics_

_**rkgnriewfgiw = background vocals**  
_

_**dsgdag = rap  
**_

Third Person POV

**(BTW there was a timeskip xD)**

"Hello, Tokyo!" A wavy brown haired girl shouted to a crowd of cheering fans. This was Team 7's last Japan performance before going to the U.S.A. for a tour.

"We're gonna mix it up for this last song. It's a newbie, but we hope you like it!" A blob of hyper orange and blond screamed into a mic. The music started, as a pink haired girl from behind start adding the sound effects. The blonde's voice floated over the stadium, and a raven head sat behind the drums waiting for the que to start. The brown haired girl picked up a violin.

_Where was I when the rockets came to life_

_And carried you away into the alligator sky?_

_Even though I'll never know what's up ahead_

_I'm never lettin' go, I'm never lettin' go_

It was light and hopeful, and the crowd loved it. When the pinkette suddenly burst out in a perfect accompaniment._  
_

**_That's not a plane, that's me_**

**_I'm sittin' where I'm supposed to_**

**_Floatin' on the cloud, can't nobody come close to_**

**_The concrete and the sky switch places_**

**_So now my ceilin' is painted with cosmic spaces_**

The black haired boy and the American looking girl had yet to sing, but as there was a microphone set up near the boy called Uchiha Sasuke it was expected he would sing next.

**_Firecracker to the moon, keep your eyes shut_**

**_Blastin' off like a rocket from the ground up_**

**_I used to catch a cab on the Monday_**

**_Now the taxi's sellin' lights on the runway, fly_**

The girl we will name Haruno Sakura continued her rap, which was a stretch for Team 7 songs but somehow it just worked.

**_Condo on The Milky Way_**

**_A house on the cloud and God's my landlord_**

**_And for my rent all I pay is my drive_**

**_I got that, so if you need me_**

**_You can find me in the alligator sky_**

The excited blonde who's name was Uzumaki Naruto once more sang, with Uchiha Sasuke as background vocals.

_Where was I when the rockets came to life_

_And carried you away into the alligator sky_?

_I'm never lettin' go, I'm never lettin' go_

Sasuke finally started singing, and the effect was magical.

_Roller coaster through the atmosphere_

**_I'm drownin' in this starry serenade_**

_Where ecstasy becomes cavalier_

_**My imagination's takin' me away**_

_Reverie whispered in my ear_

**_I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid_**

_Roller coaster through the atmosphere_

_**My imagination's takin' me away**_

They finished that song, and got a screaming ovation from everyone present, and signs with each of the member's names on them were being waved; even the girl who simply played violin and had not sang, who's name was Jadelyn West.

"Man, that was actually pretty tiring!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme! I bet you're just as tired as am!"

"Dobe"

"Guys, keep fighting and Sakura is gonna hit you. Heed my warning, wannabe nins!"

"Jade!" Naruto whined. She rolled her eyes, and quickly flipped him off before stalking off to the dressing rooms.

"Oh, calm down, Naruto. You know she's just pissed cuz she has to go back to Hollywood Arts." He eyed the retreating girl's back, before commenting loudly.

"No worries, Jade-chan! We'll be there for you when you go back to school!" She whipped around, and glared at the blond with a strength that could melt steel. Beside Naruto a metal water bottle melted.

"Just leave it, dobe. Hn."

"Dude, Sasuke. Here, this is a vocabulary book, and thesaurus. Learn the power of words..." She continued her journey, and Sakura joined her.

"No worries. Jade, we'll be fine. You have the rest of Team 7, not to mention the Konoha 12 behind you." A smile made its way onto her face.

"You're right. I have you guys, and everything will be fine."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAK**

"I AM NOT FINE!"

"JADE! THE PLANE IS TAKING OFF!" Many people stared at the sight of a petite, pink haired girl pulling a much taller, screaming, black haired girl towards the entrance of the plane.

"Jade, just get on the freakin plane. You're calling too much attention to yourself." The girl whipped around to face a boy leaning against the side of the plane. She pointed a finger accusingly towards him, before screaming,

"AND YOU'RE A TEME!" With that, Sakura, using her monstrous strength pushed Jade into the plane, where Sasuke turned around quickly and strode off towards their seats.

10 awful hours later...

"WE'RE FREE!" The previously hysterical girl rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Let's go, Tsunade-shishou is going to take us to our apartments." They were escorted to the place where they were staying, and began putting stuff away.

"Hey, we have time to go to this Kareokie Dokie place!" Jade shrugged.

"Why not. Maybe if there are any HA kids they won't notice." Team 7 dispersed to their seperate rooms to get ready.

After her year and a half in Japan, Jade's fashion sense changed. She stopped wearing so much black, and was re-introduced with things like Converse and oversized t-shirts, stuff that nobody wore in Hollywood Arts. She pulled on a pair on skinny jeans, then threw on a tshirt that said, "Master of Disguise" with pictures of Superman in various disguises on it. To top it off, she pulled on purple checkered Vans and some silver bangles.

Sakura was wearing her usual black and electric blu headphones around her neck, with the black connected cable disappearing into the front pocket of a pair of cobalt sailor shorts. She could just make out the top of Sakura's pink PearPhone case, obviously playing Macklemore **(Thrift Shop!)** or whatever weird stuff she liked.

Jade rolled her eyes. Sakura had to get of this Anime/Comics kick. Sure, she mentally admitted, the Batman converse were cool, but the Kisuke from Bleack top was overdoing it.

Sasuke and Naruto were wearing the usual: jeans, Jordans, and some weird ass shirt that guys liked. Ch. SHe didn't pretend to be a male fashion expert.

They left quickly, and took the car Tsunade provided to the club.

"They must not be very busy today, huh?"

"Sure."

"Whatever. OMG where's Naruto?" The remaining 3 members of Team 7 looked around on high alert, ready to deal with any repercussions of the prankster's antics.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted right into Sasuke's ear.

"Kami," he groaned.

"Don't make me deaf, dobe."

"TEME."

"Dobe."

"ASSHOLE."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU PEOPLE ARE STARING!" At the sound of Jade's voice and the ominous vision of Sakura getting ready to thow a punch ovewhelmed them.

"Alright, now that we're all nice and calmed down, let's do some singing!"


	3. This Just In: Team 7 in Hollywood!

**HIII SORRY FOR NOT WRITING. PERFORMANCE SEASON. BUT HERE IT IS. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, NARUTO, TURN ME ON, DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD, OR NO DIGGITY. OR MYMUSIC. OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE.**

Third Person POV (Jade)

Karaokie Dokie had changed since the last time she'd seen it. It was much larger now, with a dance floor and a larger stage. Nothing seemed to be going on, so that meant there was still a chance to sing.

"Hey Jade, what do you want to sing?"

"I don't think they'll let us do any Vocaloid here." The pink haired girl sighed.

"You're right. We're going to have to do _mainstream_ music." Sakura had become addicted to the webshow MyMusic, and took every chance to make a refrence to it.

"Hn. Just choose a song."

"Sasuke-teme expanded his vocabulary! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"Shut up, Naruto -idiot."

"Whatever, chicken-ass hair." Jade rolled her eyes at the two, before pulling Sakura away from where she was ranting at Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up. You're attracting too much attention. Look, we'll all choose our own stuff, dudes first. After that, if you want to do duets or solos or what-fucking-ever, I don't care."

"Fine."

**_XXXXxxxxxxLINEBREAK NO JUTSUxxxxxxxxxXXXX_**

"What are we gonna choose?"

"Kami Jade, you were all, 'I have the best answer so shut up' and now you're all, 'I don't know'!"

"It was sarcastic, Sakura dearest."

"You realize sarcasm is only for the imaginenatively bankrupt?"

"And you're ugly, but we can't change that, now can we?"

"Be quiet, Jade-chan. We have places to go, songs to sing, people to impress!" The loud voice of that annoying announcer, Carl or something, boomed from the speakers, calling everyone in the club to attention.

"Alright, let's do some kare-oke!"

"Look!" In a whispered voice, Jade subtlely pointed out the HA clique, laughing and having a generally good time. An odd feeling entered her body at the sight of Beck, casually smirking. She felt emotions long forgotten make themselves known, and a deep, aching, pain beat in her chest to the time of her heart. Sakura's emerald eyes softened at the sight of her friend's pain, and gently steered her away from the group.

"Let's go. We should be first. Revenge, right?" She questioned the black haired teen, winking.

"Right"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAK HELLO SAYSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are your names?"

"Sakura Haruno and Ayano Takeshita." They gave Jade a Japanese name, so it wouldn't be too awkward for her until school started.**  
**

"Alright, first up Sakura Haruno and Ayano Takeshita!" The taller girl could see the pinkette visibly cringing at the horrible mis-pronounciation of her name.

"And what would the two of you like to sing?"

"Starships"

"Positive? It is a hard song to pull off-"

"Shut up and play the damn song." The ebony haired girl growled, mimicking the words that she said the first time she was here.

"Got it. Starships!" The opening guitar chords blasted from the speakers, with both Sakura and Jade facing the audience at the "back" of the stage. **(I say that because it is technically upstage, as in stages used to be tilted with the back up and the front down, and that's how performers refer to it) ** Sakura began with her classic rap.

_**Let's go to the beach, each**_

_**Let's go get away**_

_**They say what they gonna say**_

_**Have a drink, clink**_

_**Found the spotlight**_

_**Bad girls like me are hard to come by**_

The fact that a weak looking, pink haired teenager could rap like that stunned the crowd fro a moment, the girls onstage having obviously been underestimated by their clothing and general appearance.

_**I'm on the floor, floor**_

_**I love to dance**_

_**Now give me more, more**_

_**Till I can't stand**_

"Wow, she's good." Tori watched the girls on stage sing and dance around, even getting the audience to clap for them.

"Do ya think they go to HA?"

"No, we would've seen them." Andre tried to recall where he'd seen the tall girl with the familiar, long, curly, multicolored hair.

"Why is hair pink? Did she eat too much strawberry ice cream? My brother went to a strawberry farm once, and-"

"Shh, Cat. We are supposed to be listening to them sing." The pulsing party song **(shut it)** ended, with loud applause and catcalls from the audience.

"Who are they?"

**I know. supa short. But when people write stories like this, they focuse too much on Kareokie Dokie. I have a much awesomer plan... NEXT CHAPTER OUT IN A FEW HOURS, ****BRO**

**Review. Please. Please. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
